The Killer Inside
by BloodyCrows Queen
Summary: Kat has a normal life. Except for the fact that she killed her parents with her dads own gun, laughing as she did. she calls a friend and tells him. He decided to stay with her to watch her. Later on her habits become worse. Please read! First time poster


I counted down in my head, '10…9…8…7….'

My name is Kat. I am 14 years old and I hate my parents. I have to deal with their shit every single day. The yelling, cursing, beer, and cigarettes, but today was worse. Mom and dad were arguing. I heard the slam of a drawer and the yelling got even louder.

I thought to myself, 'I can get through this. I can get through.'

Then they came down stairs. Well, mom had pushed dad from the room and had fallen down the stairs. Then mom came out of the room and down the steps to yell at dad for being stupid. I stood there in the room watching them fight. I heard my name being said a few times but didn't catch the rest.

I said, "Stop fighting!"

Tears were streaming down my face. I looked up at them. They stopped yelling and turned to look down at me. Dads face darkened.

Mom, "shut up you ugly little brat! Go to your room!"

I yelled still crying, "NO!"

Mom, "how dare you! You defiant little bitch!"

Dad hadn't said anything and I was a little scared. Then he did it. I had never felt pain like this before. He raised his fist and punched me, and he punched me multiple times. My whole body felt broken. Then he tossed me against the wall. I let my body slump to the floor. I felt blood run down my cheek and come from the corner of my mouth. Then mom said something and they were back to arguing. I sat there, eyes dull and hazy. I crawled out of the room and into the kitchen. My parents didn't give a damn about me. I stood up and limped to the drawers. I opened the knife drawer and stared at the knife blades. I closed the drawer then silently went into dads study. I walked over to his huge desk and went to the right side. I opened the bottom drawer. I tapped the bottom of the drawer and a secret little compartment opened. Inside was a black Desert Eagle. I picked it up. I made sure it was loaded and went back into the living room with my parents. I raised the gun to point it at my dad. They instantly stopped arguing and looked at me. Mom gasped.

Dad, "how the fuck did you get m-"

I shot the gun barely flinching. Mom screamed and looked at dad. There was cut in his side from where the bullet grazed him. He fell to the floor blood seeping from his wound. A thin smile came onto my face.

Mom looked at me, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! IM GONNA KI-!"

I aimed the gun at her shoulder and shot, but the bullet grazed her shoulder leaving a gash. She shrieked and stepped back throwing a hand to her bleeding shoulder. My smile got wider.

She glared at me, "why you li-"

I fired again, shooting her in the mouth. She made a horrible gurgling sound and collapsed to the floor. Blood started to pool under her face. I pointed the gun back at dad and smiled more. I went over to mom and kicked her body.

I smiled and said, "Nothing to say now, huh?"

There was a silence that was only interrupted by heavy gasps from dad. I pointed the gun down, aiming it at the back of moms head. I fired; bits of blood and skull flew up and stuck to my face. I laughed and turned to dad. His face was pale from the large amount of blood lost. I raised the gun and aimed at his head, firing. He tried to move but it failed. The bullet went into his eye and through his head, blasting off a large chunk from the back of his head. His body slumped over. Thick blood started to gush from the wound on the back of his head. It started to pool onto the floor underneath of him. I laughed for a long time. I put the gun back in the secret compartment and went back to my parents' dead bodies.

I looked at the mess around me and cocked my head to the side, "blood is such a pretty red….but I have to clean up now."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my favorite stuffed animal. His name was Reaper. He was a black and red teddy bear with a missing eye.

I skipped downstairs, "oh Reaper! This is amazing! Such a pretty color blood is! But now I have to clean it up."

I dragged my parents' bodies outback.

I leaned them against the porch wall, "stay."

I went back inside. I got a large gallon of bleach and just dumped it all in the room. I had to open the windows to help air out the bleach smell. I pulled my hair back and started to scrub the floor. I started to hum. It took me about an hour to clean all of the blood off the floor. Then I looked at the walls. I grabbed a spray bottle and put bleach in it, and then I sprayed down the entire wall. Once I was done spraying I wiped the walls down. The walls were white and the floor was clean.

I stood and put my hands on my hips and smiled, "all done!"

I walked out back and went to the shed. I went inside and grabbed the shovel. I walked back out whistling. I went to the far back corner of our yard. I started to dig. I dug two deep holes, one for mom and one for dad. I put the shovel down and went to get them. I put their bodies in a wagon and pulled them to the holes. Once there, I got them out of the wagon and laid them next to their graves. I waited for a minute and went back inside to get Reaper. I came back out and ran back to the corner. I then set Reaper on a nearby tree and went to the graves. I push mom into hers, and then I roll dad into his. Once they were in I started to put the dirt back. It only took me five minutes to do it. I went and got Reaper from the tree and went inside. I sat down. I felt totally busted.

I stood and got Reaper, "shower time for me!"

I giggled and ran upstairs. I turned on the shower. Steam started to fill the bathroom. I made sure the water was just right. I slipped out of my bloodied clothes and got into the shower. The water felt refreshing. I took an hour long shower to make sure I had gotten all of the blood and bone pieces off of my face and out of my hair. I cut off the water. I stepped out and towel dried. I went to my room and got dressed putting on a guy shirt and capris. I went back into the bathroom and got Reaper. I went into my parents' room. The room was a mess. I did a cleanup. I took all of dad's clothes, except for the shirts I really liked, and I took moms clothes. I then throw them out of the room and make a big pile in the hallway. I then go through the shoes. Tossing the ones I didn't want, but keeping the ones I did want. Once finished with that I ripped the sheets off of the bed and tossed them into the giant clothes pile. Then I did the pillow cases and the skirt. Then I got clean, fresh bed sheets, a skirt, and pillow cases and put them on the bed. After I did that, I got a comforter and Reaper. I put the comforter on the bed and got in it. With Reaper next to me I fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I get up at 6:13.

I sit up and yawn. I get out of bed and open the window. A cool breeze comes in bringing the songs of birds and the rustle of leaves. I smile and go back and sit on the bed. I laugh out loud, and I laugh for a long time. When I finished I wiped my watery eyes. I stood up. I left the room and went downstairs. I had left open the windows in the living room and decided to open the rest. I get the house phone and call my friends.

First call: Corey

"Hello?"

I smile, "hey Corey. It's Kat."

I hear him chuckle, "hey Kat. How's it going?"

I sigh, "Not good…."

He asked, "What happened?"

I looked at the floor, "can you come over?"

He sighed, "Now?"

"Yes. This is really important."

He sighed again, "ok. I will be there in a few."

I smiled slightly, "thank you…."

He laughed, "No problem."

I sigh, "Well, see you in a few. Bye."

"Ok. Bye." He hung up. I call another friend.

Second call: Rachel

"Hey, Rach here."

I smiled, "Hey Rachel. It's Kat."

"Oh! Hey. How goes it?"

I chuckled, "Good. What about you?"

"Fine."

I sighed, "Well. I have to go. Call you later."

"Ok. Nice talking to yah."

I laughed, "Ok."

I hung up. There was a knock on the door. I put the phone up and went to the door. I opened it. Corey was there.

Corey smiled, "Hey."

I smiled too, "Hi. Come on in."

He came in and sighed.

He looked at me, "Well? What is it you wanted to tell me?"

I looked down, "Well…."

He came over to me, "What is it?"

I sighed, "Wait a minute. I also have to show you something…."

He nodded, "Ok."

He sat down on the couch. I looked down and went to my dad's study. I went to the bottom right drawer. I opened it and got the gun. I slowly walked back to the living room. When I walked into the living room Corey stood.

"What? Where did that come from? Why do you have it?"

I sighed, "I killed my parents' with it."

He looked at me.

I smiled, "it's been so quiet, and no yelling. Or beating up…."

I said and absently put a hand on my swollen cheek. He came over to me and sat me down on the couch. He took the gun that was still covered in blood and set it down on the table next to the couch. He looked at me.

I started to cry, "He hurt me so much!"

Corey pulled me into a hug, "Sh. It's ok. It won't happen anymore, and I am here."

I cried into his chest. He stroked my hair. I cried for about an hour.

He finally asked, "Were the bodies?"

I wiped my eyes still crying, "I buried them. They are in the back yard."

He sighed, "Can I see them?"

I nodded. I stood but stumbled. He stood up and put an arm around my shoulder. I wiped my eyes and put a hand around my ribs.

I murmured, "Broken ribs…."

He frowned. We started to head to the backyard. I lead him to their grave. I stood beside their grave. Corey looked down at them and looked up at me.

Corey thought to himself, 'you look horrible….'

I wiped my red, watery eyes. The pain was unbearable. I stumbled and fell. Corey caught me.

I whimpered, "It hurts…"

I passed out in his arm. He sighed. He picked me up and carried me back inside. He went upstairs. He went to my room (that being my parents' room until I killed them). He set me on the bed and covered me up and sighed. He pulled out his cell phone and went down stairs. He called his parents'.

"Hey mom." He said

"Hey honey."

He sighed, "I'm going to spend some time at a friend's house. Is that ok?"

She nodded, "sure. Is it ok with their parents' that you are staying?"

"Yeah. It's ok." He said. "Oh. I will be by later to get some clothes."

"Ok sweetie. Bye. See you later."

"Ok. Bye mom." He hung up.

He sat down on the couch and sighed. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He decided to call a close friend.

"Hello. Vicky here."

He smiled, "Hey Vicky. It's Corey."

"Oh. Hey."

Corey sighed, "I sort of have a situation. You know Kat right?"

"Yes. What about her."

"She has been beaten, but I don't know the extent of the damage."

"Oh."

"So, I was wondering with your doctor's degree that you can check her out."

He smiled with relief, "Thank you. I will explain more when you get here."

"Ok."

"When can you come over?" he asked.

She sighed, "Well. I can come over now."

"That would be great!"

She laughed, "Ok. Be there shortly."

"Thank you so much! Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up. He went upstairs and into my room. I was still unconscious. He went over to the side of the bed. He put the back of his hand to my forehead and sighed.

"Fever…"

He sighed and looked at the time. It was 12:13 in the afternoon. He heard a knock at the front door and went to get it. He opened it. It was Vicky.

He smiled, "That was quick."

She nodded, "I was driving around here and came right after you called me."

"Great." He said letting her in.

"Where is she?"

He nodded his head to the room upstairs. She nodded. He led her to my room. She went in and came over to me.

"She already has a fever." Corey said.

She nodded. She checked my temperature again. She checked my vitals. My heart was weak and my pulse was slow. She frowned as she continued to check on me. She stopped and turned to Corey.

"She was beaten up pretty badly. What happened?"

Corey sighed and sat on the end of the bed, "her parents were fighting….."

"And?" she sat next to him.

He looked down, "promise you won't tell anyone?"

She nodded, "sure."

He sighed and ran a hand though his hair again, "She killed them."

"What?"

He sat back, "She killed her own parents. With her dads own gun."

Vicky didn't say anything. She looked at me for a long time then back at Corey, "really?"

He nodded, "Yes. She showed me the gun and where she buried them."

There was a long silence, "She passed out from pain." Corey said.

Vicky, "Yea. Of course she would. Such trauma to the body and that she didn't pass out instantly after it happened."

Corey sighed, "I'm going to stay with her for a while."

"Understandable."

"You don't have to."

They both turned around to see me sitting up.

Corey, "I know, but I will."

I smiled, "Ok."

Vicky, "And I will come by every week to check up on you. Since I don't think you want to go to the hospital."

I frowned, "Don't make me go there."

Corey, "don't worry. You won't go there."

I looked down and nodded, "Ok."

I get out of bed and stand. I stumbled and Corey caught me. I groan in pain. He sets me back in the bed.

"Stay." He said.

I frowned, "But I'm hungry…."

Corey sighed, "I can cook."

Vicky bumped in, "No, no, no. I will cook."

I looked at her, "Can you cook?"

She laughed, "Of course I can cook."

I nodded, "Ok. There is steak in the freezer and mashed potatoes in the pantry."

Corey licked his lips, "yummy, Steak."

Vicky laughed, "I will make the best steak you have ever tasted."

"Cool" I said.

Vicky smiled. She left. Corey turned to me.

"Stay in bed. Ok?"

I sighed and nodded, "Ok."

He rubbed my head and left. I sighed and lay back down. I close my eyes and drift back to sleep. Corey went into the kitchen and saw Vicky with the steak in one hand and a box of Minute Mix mash potatoes. He smiled. Vicky put the food on the counter and turned to him a frown on her face.

"She really killed her parents?"

Corey nodded, "Yes. She did."

He left the kitchen and went into the living room. He carefully grabbed the gun that was on the side table next to the couch. He walked back into the kitchen and held it up for Vicky to see.

Vicky, "she used that?"

Corey nodded, "Yup."

She went to stand next to him and took the gun. She examined it.

"There has to be more proof that she did kill them."

He ran a clammy hand through his hair, "Yes. There is more proof…."

Vicky looked at him, "where?"

He looked up at her, "She buried them outback. You can see a blood trail to the graves, and a bloodied wagon sitting beside the tree."

Vicky was silent for a long time. Then she spoke.

"Are the bodies in them?"

Corey shrugged, "The best way to see for sure is to dig them up."

Vicky looked at the bloodied gun and shook her head, "then we will dig them up."

Corey wined, "Now?"

Vicky laughed, "No. after we eat and she is asleep. I don't want her to find out. She might get angry that we are disturbing them."

Corey leaned against the wall, "Nah. She wouldn't care. I mean, she did kill them. And said she smiled while she did."

Vicky frowned, "Oh my."

Corey, "I don't blame her either. After the way her father beat her up every day, and her mom and dad always arguing."

Vicky, "O….Ok."

She handed Corey the gun and went back to the counter and got a pan. She set the oven for 425 and prepared the steaks. Corey sighed and put the gun back. He then collapsed down on the couch rubbing his face. His phone went of and he took it out. It was a text message from his mom saying

'How long do you plan on staying there?'

Corey thought for a minute and responded

'She is going through a tough time right now, so about five months. She has no one to care for her.'

A few seconds later his phone went off

'Oh my, what in the world happened to her parents?'

He sighed, not wanting to tell her the truth. He responded

'They have gone missing. We are trying to handle the situation. No worry. Ok.'

"Ping" his phone went off.

'I hope they are found soon. She is too young to have no parents.'

He sighed as he read the message. He responded

'I know mom. Look I have to go now. I will text you later. Bye'

He put his phone on the counter. He went to Vicky's side.

He asked, "Need any help?"

She nodded, "can you look in the pantry for green beans?"

He nodded. He went to the pantry and looked through it.

"How many cans you want?"

"Three small cans please." She said.

Corey came back into the kitchen with three small cans. He got the can opener and started opening the cans. Vicky started to make the mashed potatoes.

She turned to him, "want to grill the steak?"

He nodded, "Sure."

She took the steak out of the packet and started to prepare it for the grill. She got a plate and put the steak on it. She handed it to Corey. He took it and went outside. He went over to the grill. It was a brand new grill. He set the plate on the table next to the grill. He opened the grill. He turned on the propane tank and looked around for a lighter. He found one on the railing of the porch. He lit the grill. He set the steaks on there and watched them. He had to run inside to get the tongs to flip them over. Vicky had the mashed potatoes done and in a bowl. She then put the green beans in a bowl and microwaved them.

Corey came in, "I need a plate for the steaks."

Vicky went to the cabinets and got out another plate. She walked over to Corey and handed it to him. He took it and went back to the steaks.

He turned them and thought, 'almost done'

He put the tongs down and sighed. He leaned against the railing and looked over at where I buried my parents. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He went back to the grill. He took off the steaks and cut off the grill. He carried the plate inside and went to the kitchen. Vicky smiled as he came in. I woke up. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed. I slid off the bed and set my feet flat on the floor. I stood up and stretched. I started to walk to the door. I yawned and went to my old room. I went in the room and quietly closed the door. I grabbed one of my dad's, too big, shirt. I slipped off my cloths and slipped it over my head. I slipped on a pair of lounging pants. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door. I went to the top of the stairs and went down. I went down and into the living room. I walked over to the couch and saw the gun on the side table. I picked up the gun and stared at it in my hand. I lifted it and put it to my head. I closed my eyes. I took a breath and let it out in a long sigh. I held it there for a few minutes. I lowered it and opened my eyes. I held it in my hands and walked to my dad's study and went into it. I went over to the drawer and set it back in there. I stood there for a little. I left the room and stumbled to the kitchen. I got to the doorway and leaned against the door frame. Corey and Vicky looked at me.

I yawned, "What smells good?"

Vicky laughed, "Dinner."

I smiled, "Yummy."

I slowly walked over to the dining room table. I grabbed a seat and sat down. I sighed as I sat down.

I set my head down on the table, "cold….."

Vicky washed her hands and dried them off. She came over to me and put the back of her hands on my forehead.

She said, "Man. You're burning up."

I groaned, "I know."

Corey set the plate of food on the counter and Vicky went to get the mashed potatoes and green beans. She set the bowls on the table. I pull my head up from the table and looked at the food and licked my lips. Corey smiled. Vicky got three plates. She set one in front of me and one down for Corey and herself. I got the steak with the most fat and put it on my plate. I then got a large spoon of mashed potatoes and green beans and set them on my plate. I looked around for silverware.

I asked, "Silverware?"

Vicky replied, "Oops. I'll go get them."

I stood, "Nah. It's no problem."

I went to the silverware drawer. I opened it and pulled out three forks and steak knives. I went back to the table and handed out the forks and knives. I sit back down. I start to cut my steak. Corey and Vicky served themselves. They started to eat as well. I finished and sat back. I stood and stumbled a little. Corey looked up at me worriedly.

I shook my head, "No…. I'm fine."

I picked my plate and silverware up and walked over to the sink. I rinsed my plate and put it in the dish washer. I put my silverware in there and walked out of the room. I sighed and felt very tired. I got very light headed and swayed on my feet. I fell over on the floor. I grunted as I made contact with the hard wood floor. Corey and Vicky rushed into the room. Corey rushed over to me. He helped me sit up. I passed out in his arms, face flushed and skin hot.

Corey said, "She is burning up!"

Corey picked me up. Vicky came over and put a hand to my forehead. She shook her head. Corey carried me up to my room. He laid me on the bed. He turned on the fan to the room. Vicky came up into the room. She ran the normal tests. She sighed with the results.

Corey asked, "So what's up?"

Vicky, "I can't figure it out. It looks like a common cold, but then again she is having symptoms of a totally different thing."

Corey sighed, "She is going to have to go to the hospital isn't she?"

Vicky shrugged, "Not necessarily. I know a few people who have worked in the hospital for years. I can ask if one of them wants to come and bring a few tools here to see her."

Corey looked at me. He ran a hand through his hair, agitated.

Vicky sighed, "It's the best thing to do since she doesn't want to go to the hospital."

Corey sat on the edge of the bed, "I guess it's the only thing we can do for now."

Vicky, "Ok." She said. "I'll call them in a few."

Corey nodded, "Ok."

Corey ran a hand over my cheek and said, "Is there anything we can do to cool her down? She is freaking hot."

He pulled his hand away from my skin. Vicky nodded. She left the room and went downstairs. She got an ice pack and wrapped it in a wash rag. She stood in the kitchen and sighed. She let her head fall back and she closed her eyes.

She thought to herself, 'I really hope it isn't what I think it is. She might not be able to go through the pain and suffering…I feel so sorry for her.'

She lifted her head and sighed. She looked around and thought again, 'It's going to get awfully lonely here for her…'  
>she shook her head. She picked up the wrapped ice pack and went upstairs. She went into my room. Corey was still on the edge of the bed. He was looking out the window with a distant stare. She walked over to me, disrupting Corey's thoughts. She lifted my head to where she could get the ice pack under my neck. Once she had it positioned, she carefully laid my head back down.<p>

"There. That should help with the heat."

Corey yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch and stood.

"I need to go get my stuff if I am staying here for a few months. I'll be back shortly."

Vicky nodded, "ok."

He left the room but stopped at the doorway, "Watch her please. I don't want anything happening while I am gone."

"Ok." She said.

He left the room. Vicky heard him go downstairs. She let out a long sigh. She sat on the floor and rested her arms and head on the bed. The position soon got uncomfortable. So she got a chair and set it right next to the bed. She sat down in the chair and leaned against the bed. She soon fell asleep. Corey got back an hour later and set his stuff on the couch and walked upstairs. He saw Vicky asleep next to me and smiled. He got a sheet from the closet and draped it over her. He cut the light out and quietly closed the door. He went downstairs. He changed into his pajamas and lay down on the couch. He sighed. He got up to cut off all of the lights. He made his way back to the couch and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning…..

Vicky woke up with the sheet around her shoulders. She smiled and got up. She then looked over at me and frowned. She simply put one finger to my cheek and shook her head pulling back her finger. My skin was just a little red now; you couldn't really tell. I was still astonishingly very hot. Vicky prayed that I wasn't sick with that she believed I have. She pulled out her cell phone. She sighed and dialed her first number.

First Call:

"Yes. Dr. Marth."

"William. It's Vicky."

"Oh! Vicky. How are you?"

She smiled, "I've been good."

"Good. Good."

She sighed and got serious, "I need you to see someone. It's major."

"I am sort of busy at the moment…" he mumbled.

"She might have _(Write something)_ but I am not sure."

She heard him take a breath, "Oh. Well I will find some time."

"Make it as soon as possible. I will call more people." She wiped her face.

"Ok."

"Bye." She said.

She hung up. She sighed and sat on the end of the bed. She looked at me worriedly. She dialed another number and put the phone to her ear sighing.

Second Call:

"This is Dr. Plott. Either I am not near the phone of busy right now. I will listen to your message and if it is important I will defiantly call you back." His voice record, '_please leave a message after the beep.' BEEEEPPPP!_

I sighed, "Hey Robert. It's Vicky. I need you to call back immediately! I need you to come by and check this girl out. I believe she might have _(Write something)_ and I need you to make sure is she does or doesn't. Bye."

I hung up. Only have a few more people to call.

She groaned, "I don't want to do this!"

I whimpered in my sleep and turned onto my side and curled up into a ball. She looked at me and frowned. She raised her fist and phone into the air.

"I will do this!"

She brought her phone down and dialed another number. Corey was leaning on the wall outside next to the door. He smiled as he heard her muffled voice talking over her phone. He listened a little longer then pushed off of the wall and walked downstairs. Vicky spent the two whole hours talking on the phone with a bazillion different doctors. Once she finally stopped talking, she slumped down into the chair. I shivered and pulled myself into a tighter ball. Vicky frowned and ran a finger down my cheek.

I sighed and mumbled, "Mom…."

Vicky withdrew her finger and stared at me. I whimpered a tear rolling down my cheek. She wiped it away. My skin still had that light red color, and my skin hot to the touch. She stood and went to the door after hearing her stomach grumble. She opened the door and went down stairs. She went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. Corey walked into the room and leaned against the counter.

Vicky looked at him, "Hey. Want some coffee?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

She got out to cups for the coffee and sat down at the table. Corey got a chair and sat across from her.

"I overheard you on the phone."

She looked at him, "Oh."

She looked down at the table. Corey looked at her.

"What does she have? Is it contagious?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No. It's not contagious. And I am not fully sure what it is. And if it is what I believe it is…." She took a deep breath and continued, "Then I'm not sure she will live through it."

He went wide eyed, "Really? She could die?"

Vicky nodded her head again, "Yes."

Corey couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was flashing pictures of me lying in bed very sick or dead. He shook his head trying to get rid of the images in his head.

"Is there a cure?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

Corey sat there terrified. The coffee finished and Vicky stood. She went over to the coffee pot and got the two cups. She poured coffee into the two cups. She stood there and stared into the coffee. She shook her head and gave one of the cups to Corey. Corey took the cup and drank some. Vicky went back over to the table and sat down with her coffee in her hands.

(ahhhhhhh. cnt think of a disease... i needs help)

plz read! and comment

Corey

Age: 18

Height: 6'2"

Eyes: blue grey

Hair: long, straight dark brown.

Piercings: one eye brow piercing, and three ear piercings on both ears.

Skin color: pale.

B.O.D: February 18, 1993

Vicky

Age: 23

Height: 5'11"

Eyes: bright blue

Hair: short curly blonde

Piercings: one ear piercing for both ears.

Skin: tan.

D.O.B: January 14, 1988

Kat

Age: 14

Height: 5'7"

Eyes: one grey blue the other green.

Hair: long, straight black hair with blue and green highlights.

Piercings: two one both ears.

Skin: flawless, pale.

D.O.B: October 31, 1996


End file.
